


Pirates but they’re actually minecraft personas

by Gay (gay_pasta), gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, I cannot write, did i make a whole music playlist for this? yes, yo this edible aint shi-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: Puffy is a pirate, sent to rescue a princess. Uh oh, princess is pretty.whoever made the puffychu playlist on Spotify has my unlimited respect and I would marry them
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. The ship is about to sail haha sea what i did there haha

Puffy had known. When the letter from King Eret had arrived, she knew she had to go through with this. Being a pirate didn’t mean you couldn’t help out the royalty, after all, especially not if it promised a paycheck in return. Puffy had never personally met the princess, but the stories were enough. A sweet girl, an angel, but with the waiting tongue of a serpent. A girl like that, an heir to the throne! That would be a sight to see. 

Puffy’s sea worn, rope-burned hands held a delicate quill as she scratched out an acceptance letter to the king. As the ink dried, Puffy gazed out the crossed window of her quarters. The castle rose from green hills, a bustling town surrounding it. The bright colors of the market spotted the landscape, and the voices of children reached her even at the docks. Chuckling quietly to herself, she turned back to her desk, only to be startled by a knock to the door. 

“Captain? There’s a man here to see you.” Puffy opened the door, coming face to face, or more accurately, face to chest, with a tall, curly haired man. “He says he’s the princess’ bodyguard, king’s sent him.” The man straightened, hand pressing down his hair, then extending gracefully back to Puffy. She grasped his hand firmly, and introduced herself. “I’m the captain of this vessel, you may call me Puffy. And you?” The man’s hand returned to his hair, then swung back to his side. “Soot, Wilbur Soot, Captain.” 

She nodded approvingly, then gestured to the rest of the ship. “I assume you’ll be travelling with us, Soot?” Wilbur nodded, backing up. “Great. Ant, please get him situated. If you’ll be with us, we’re gonna need you to know her well. She’s a fine ship, if I do say so myself.” Ant bore the man away, up to the deck. 

Puffy paced back to her letter, picking it up and folding it. Her hands pressed the paper away, and she went above deck. Her crew was preparing their boat, mending sails, repairing flags, and ferrying supplies. Puffy walked to one of her men, handing him the letter. “Tommy, please get this letter to the king. And for all that is holy, do not get sidetracked. Another day we spend at this port is another dock off your paycheck.” Tommy grinned, winking as he slid off the ship, letter held between his fingers. 

The Captain groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That kid will be the death of me.” Sapnap laughed heartily. “Captain, he’s a boy. Let him run, let him have fun!” Puffy glared jokingly at him. “When his father had him join my crew, I wasn’t expecting such a pain in the ass.” Darryl gasped. “Captain! Language!” Puffy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay, mom.” 

She turned towards the open sea, breathing in the air. The ocean entranced her, as it always had. This was definitely one of the first times she’d been on it to rescue a princess, but hey. How bad could that be? Puffy would get paid handsomely, the princess would be returned to her father, and everyone would be happy. 

Come to think of it, she frowned, why wasn’t the princess with her father in the first place? Eret hadn’t really told her anything other than she would be paid to deliver the girl, and Puffy’s curiosity began to fester. Suppose she’s a monster? What if she kills me on sight? She sighed, shaking herself out of it. Surely, the king would have warned her if there were any danger of approaching the princess. 

How does one approach a princess after saving her, anyway? “Hello Princess Niki, I’ve rescued you for no other reason than monetary gain.” That sounds a bit harsh, doesn’t it? Oh well. Puffy raked a hand through her hair. This was going to be a wild ride. Darryl tapped her on the shoulder. “Sorry, Captain, just thought you should know. Tommy’s back, he’s got the map. All we’ve to do is prepare our sails a bit more, and load a few more orange barrels, then I think we’re ready.”

Puffy nodded absently, and Darryl, sensing that was the best he’d get out of her, went back to the men loading the cargo. Puffy sat on the bow, her thoughts still consumed on how to converse with royals, and also if the princess would be as pretty as her father had been in his youth. I swear to the gods, if you fall for that princess, you’ll never hear the end of it. She bumped her head against the deck and groaned. That princess better be the ugliest beast on this side of the sea, or I’m leaving that island straightaway. 

A cough stirred her from her thoughts, and Ant stood in front of her. She glanced up at him. “What is it,” he shook his head. “Puffy, I’ve never seen the place where the princess is supposed to be. It’s - well, it’s uncharted territory. No landmarks I know of.” Puffy rose to her feet. “I guess this is why the King picked us, huh. He thinks we’re dumb enough to go into untamed lands.”

She turned to look back at the glistening water. “And he’s right. We’ll sail until we find that godforsaken land, mark my words.” Ant nodded quickly, dashing off, seemingly to discuss the path with his crewmates. Puffy strode across the deck, back to her quarters, and put on her favorite jacket, red with gold trimming. Her hat stood sharp on her head, and she ascended the stairs. She was going to get this money, even if it cost her. Plus, she added, I’d absolutely love to see the look on the princess’ face when she realises she’s been rescued by pirates. Namely, by Captain Puffy, Queen of the Seas. She smirked. What a sight to see, huh. Pirates, coming to save you. Never in a million years would a royal expect that. 

Puffy rolled her shoulders, striding out to her crew. “Men! We leave the moment the ship is stocked. Let’s save a princess.” Her crew gave a raucous cheer, and she leapt to the dock, swinging a barrel onto her shoulder. “What are you waiting for?” Puffy demanded. “Stock the ship, idiots!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirate duels and the return of my inability to pace out stories correctly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot write thank u

The salty air spun Puffys’ hair into a swirl. Her coattails billowed behind her, the favorable breeze filling the sail. As The Turkey rolled through the waves, she stopped the wheel with her foot and descended upon the deck. Ants’ ears perked up as she approached, and he met her stride. “Captain, our route might be a bit turbulent. I can already tell we’re going to have to cross through some dangerous waters, so I’d advise you keep your sword strong and eyes wide.” Puffy nodded sharply, and reached for her scabbard. The gleaming blade sung as it sliced through the air, biting into the deck as she swung it down. 

Puffy winced. “I may need to work on my swordsmanship.” A hand clapped her shoulder. “Surely, you know the man to go to for that.” She turned around to meet the smirking face of her first mate. “Ah, Techno! Just the man I hoped to see.” He laughed. “You’ll not find a better swordsman on this ship, Captain.” Puffy sheepishly pulled her sword from the wood of the deck, tapping it against the scabbard against Techno’s hip. “I’ll, uh, practise that at our next anchoring. For now, can you keep an eye on Tommy? He’s always dying to spar with you, you know.” 

Techno groaned. “Fine. He better not cry when I beat him into the ground.” Puffy hit his shoulder. “Give him some credit! He’s a child, and better at combat then I ever was.” He rolled eyes. “Says the captain of a word-renowned sloop. Gimme a break.” She frowned at him. “Techno…”   
“Ugh. Yes, okay, alright, I’m goin’.” Puffy laughed softly as he walked off, and she retreated to her post at the wheel.

The Captain swept a foot behind the other, making a loose v. She extended her arm, holding the sword, and tucked her unused arm behind her back. She mimed clashing swords rhythmically, moving forward and backward as she did so. Then, she tripped, feet stumbling over each other, and fell crashing to the deck. 

Techno’s eyes turned her way, and he quirked a brow. Puffy glared at him from under her mess of hair, and she heard his peals of laughter. “Hush up, dumbass!” She shouted, and he only laughed harder, doubling up. 

Puffy fumed. Sweeping her coat to the ground, and discarding her hat, she stormed up to her first mate, pointing her sword at his face. He grinned. “Good choice, Captain.” 

He swung his sword out of its sheath. They matched each other’s positions. Puffy lunged forward, Techno parrying her blade. As he went in for the ripost, Puffy barely stopped his blade. They moved back and forth on the deck, both standing in a practiced stance, waiting for the other to make a move. Puffy finally got tired of the waiting and began to advance forward. Techno smirked as she came closer, parried her blade, and went in for the hit. Puffy pressed his blade back, only to have him disengage and point his blade straight at her neck. Puffy panted, sweat dripping down her face. “I believe,” Techno drawled, “I’ve officially won this match.” 

Puffy rolled her eyes. “I concede, Mr. Blade.” She mocked playfully. Techno drew his sword back, putting it where it belonged, in the gold-adorned scabbard. “You, Captain, need to work on your attacks. That was just sloppy.” Puffy grinned at him from her new spot on the floor. They only then realised that there were curious eyes watching from all points on the ship. Crew members were staring at Techno in awe. “Aw, c’mon, it’s not like this is a rare occurrence!” Puffy whined. “Yeah, I beat you every time we spar. Roll out, nerds!” Techno called out.

Puffy rose to her feet, and pulled her coat back to her shoulders. “I really should work on my blade skills, huh.” She muttered. “Gods, I’m out of practice.” Raising her arms over her head, she heard a satisfying crack. Shaking her wrists to un-bunch the sleeves of her coat, she grabbed her blade from where it lay on the wooded ground beneath her. She slid it back to its hold on her waist. “Yeah, I should-I should practice with you more.” She murmured to the sword. She shook herself away from talking to a sword, instead opting to stand by the wheel. 

She stared up at Antfrost, small up in his Crow’s Nest. A little smudge with his telescope, staring at the deep blue sea. Gods, she’d missed the ocean. Even only a few days on land had her missing the bounce of waves, the lash of the rain from storms with dark-grey skies, the soft light of mornings breaking through the frosty air. Everything about the water enchanted her, she loved it. And she had a feeling she always would. The worn wood of The Turkey beneath her hands was a comfort as she held the wheel. 

Puffy looked at the sky, with the sun slightly past its noon point, and beginning to descend to the smooth, dark line of the sea. She sighed. This was what she was meant for. No marriages, no falling in love, no settling down. Just her, her crew, her beloved ship, and the ocean, stretching forever across her view. The home she knew, and always had known. Her crew was devoted to her. They’d follow her to the very edges of the world and back. Every one of them mattered to her more than any real family ever could. 

The ghost of a smile lingered on her face as the sun fell upon it, and she looked across the deck. Their well-oiled machine of a vessel was sailing calm and smooth. A wind blew its sails, and they moved along through the waves like a hot knife through butter. She only hoped that the weather would continue to be so favorable to them through the rest of their journey. Puffy knew all too well how volatile the weather could be when you’re on a ship, at its mercy. She wondered if the princess had ever been on a ship before. Had she felt the wind through her hair, had she felt saltwater splash her cheeks? Puffy didn’t know, but she wanted to find out. To be the one who introduced a princess to a life of seafaring? That would be an achievement in her book.


	3. BOAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOAT? BAD WRITING? YEAH BABEY

The green waves split about the ship’s bow. Salt sprayed the faces of those at the front, soaking rough skin and sun bleached hair. Puffy stood at the stern, coat catching the wind and hair blown back. The crew of The Turkey sailed as they had for so many years, the thrill of the sea below their feet and the sky above their heads clouding their thoughts of land. 

A few remained wary of the dangers of the ocean, worrying about the scores of monsters lying in the depths. Some thought the monsters too deep to cause worry, but others stared at the sea with both love and hatred. Tommy, for as young as he was and as naive he seemed to be, knew about the dangers of the sea. 

His father, brave pirate, beloved by all, would sit in the darkened bars and lantern lit parlors, blonde graying hair ragged, and show his missing leg, his scars, the teeth marks now white with age. 

The monsters in the sea were dangerous, to be feared. The tall spiked creatures with jagged, icy teeth in the cold seas. The brightly colored snake-like threats that dwelled closer to the surface. But the experienced ones knew to really worry about the dark creatures that dwelled deep beneath the surface of the mysterious oceans. Pirates had been killed many times by those unknown monsters, eaten, killed, mauled by teeth. The seas they sailed were filled with the blood of sailors. 

And, really, Puffy should have paid more attention to Phil’s stories. If she had made sure to remember the dangers, if she had ever been sure to be safe on her trips, if, if, if. But, she was so excited to be on this trip, be back on this water, that she forgot. And it was that which allowed the sea creature to smash into their ship. 

A big, green tail swung out of the water faster than anyone could think “Hey, that’s a tail! Maybe we should stab it!” The spikes smashed into the mast, breaking the top of it off. The wood smashed to the deck, splintering. Shrapnel was thrown around. The screams of the crew rung in the air, louder as the monster reared its head. 4 sets of yellow eyes were revealed from the frothing water. 

“Get down!” Puffy yelled. She raced over to Karl, huddling over Sapnap, hands red with blood. “No, no, no,” Puffy murmured. “Is he…” Karl looked up at her, tearstains on his cheeks. “He-he’s not dead, but, uh, he’s bleeding, like a lot, and…” Puffy nodded. She ripped her shirt sleeve, and crouched over Sapnap. His worst injury was in his arm, a deep cut pooling blood. 

She tied the fabric tightly over it, hoping it would help. “Just, just stay with him.” Karl smiled weakly, and Puffy backed away quickly. She looked forward and froze in her tracks. Techno stood in front of the monster, leg trapped under a large piece of the mast. He held his sword in front of him, still, but his arm shook. His shoulders were pulled up, and his other hand lay clenched next to where his useless leg lay. The monster's head opened wide, rows of long, sharp teeth glinting. Its head looked down, Techno right in its crosshairs. 

Puffy ran to him, pulling out her own blade. The sea seemed to roar up around the monster as it drew back, Puffy’s sword shining in the sun. She put on a brave face as she gulped, staring the sea monster down. It rose again, foam forming around the corners of its mouth. Puffy had absolutely no idea what to do. So she did the dumbest thing she could think of. “Hey dumbass! You want a piece of me?” She immediately regretted it. The monster screeched as it lunged. 

Puffy clenched her eyes closed. Guess this was the end. Right when she expected sharp teeth in her torso, bright light pierced through her eyes. Puffy winced. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw the monster held at bay by a blast of white. At the origin of this light stood Wilbur. He shut his eyes as the light grew brighter, and the monster screamed. It dove back into the water, and Puffy was safe.

Wilbur turned to her, breathing heavily. “How…” Puffy stuttered. “The kid over here told me that the monster's weakness was probably light since it lives so deep in the water,” He gestured to Tommy, who looked proud, but shaken. “and, well…” Wilbur was cut off by The Turkey being thrown from the waves. The sea creature had shot up from the ocean, then swam away. Puffy was tossed into the air, then looked down to see the deck meeting her face. 

—————

Puffy’s eyes cracked open. She stumbled up to her feet, cringing as her head pounded. She looked around her. Sand. Okay, a beach. She could deal with that. “Captain!” She heard a yell. She turned swiftly, sand being kicked up by her boots. Wilbur was limping over to her, Techno’s arm slung over his shoulder. “Ah! Soot!” She dashed over to them. “Do you know where we are? Also, can you, like, track the princess? Maybe we could find her island…?” He shook his head. “I’ve not seen anything I remember, and my energy’s a bit drained after that stunt on the ship.” 

Puffy raised an eyebrow. “So, uh, why didn’t you tell us you were a magic wielder?” Wilbur winced. “Eret thought it might be a good idea to keep that a secret, because, you know. People really like to abuse magic, so,” She nodded. “Yeah, that honestly makes sense.” Techno chuckled. 

“So, Captain, what were you plannin’ to do with that sword back there?” Puffy glared at him. “I was gonna save your life, unless you’d rather I just let you die next time.” He laughed. “Well, I mean, you did save me. Gotta thank you for that.” Techno grinned. Puffy rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Anytime, pig man.” She turned towards the rest of her crew, scattered across the beach. “Wow. I’m, uh, gonna go look for Karl and Sap.” 

She trekked across the terrain, various parts of her ship showing up in the sand drifts. Finally, she saw Sapnap sprawled across the hot ground. She plodded over to him, shaking him awake. He groaned and blinked his eyes awake. “Where…” He sat up fast. “Karl! Where’s Karl?!” He turned to Puffy, panic in his eyes. “Relax, man. I’m sure he’s fine. You, on the other hand, really should stay still, you’ve got quite a cut there.” Sapnap glanced at his arm. “Huh. Guess you’re right.” 

Puffy smiled. She kept walking past him, only to get brushed away by a running figure. “Sap!” Karl slid to his knees by Sapnap. “Oh my gods, oh my gods, you’re okay!” He hugged Sapnap carefully, to not disturb -his arm. “Aww.” Puffy murmured. Grinning a little to herself, she continued to move over the beach. She looked around the whole island. There was a dark green forest, birds flocking above it. And, oddly, a big stone...something. Huh. Weird. She’d definitely check that out later. Right now, though, she had to look for the...oh, wait. The wreckage of The Turkey lay around her, the hull barely intact. She groaned. “Oh, no.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bo t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,, yes,, this is a romance fic i just suck

Puffy was kicking pieces of wood. “Stupid ship. Could’ve just stayed intact.” She mumbled. She heard a cough. “Um, I don’t know how much kicking the ship will help.” She turned, seeing Bad standing there. 

He was holding the side of his head, a little blood visible behind the hand. Puffy sighed. “Yeah, I know. Just...what luck, huh?” Bad smiled tightly. “Well, seems like that’s about to get worse. That stone at the edge of the forest? We’re pretty sure it’s a door.” Puffy moaned miserably, burying her head in her hands. “I saw it earlier but gods, I was hoping it was just a rock.” Bad laughed lightly. “Not just a rock.” 

Puffy scrambled up the drift. “Fuck it. Let’s check it out. They can’t stop us.” Bad cocked his head. “Who was going to stop you?” Puffy shook her head, and padded off. Dumb rock. Why did there need to be a mystery here? Couldn’t they have a nice, deserted island without a dreary, overlying sense of doom? Man. Absolutely shite. She was upset, exhausted, her head hurt, and she regretted this stupid quest. Princess? Dumb. Eret? Dumb. Ship? Dumb. Crew? Dumb. 

Okay, okay, that’s a bit harsh. 

She sighed angrily, pouting to herself. Making her way across the sand, she looked around. Tommy was sitting with Techno and Wilbur, all seemingly discussing something. Tommy’s hands were moving, as though he was explaining energetically. Glancing at all the sand drifts, she sought one out for a speaking point. She stood atop the tallest point in the sand she could find, arm wrapped around a tree. 

“Okay, listen up! I’m gonna look at the weird rock door, and take some of you with me.” She slid off the bank and pointed to Wilbur. “I’m taking you no matter what, magic man. And I guess Techno as well, since you both apparently became brothers while I was knocked out. Tommy, too. And, um...Skeppy. I’ll take you too. Bad, you stay. I need you to keep these men calm.” Bad nodded, and Puffy flashed him a nervous thumbs up. “Great. To the rock!” 

The shelter of the trees was welcome, and they slipped into the forest. Dark greens surrounded them, the calls of birds echoing around. The small amount of sunlight that could slip through the tree cover dappled the ferns and flowers on the mossy floor. The stone stood in a beam of sun, the trees from above cut down. The Captain and her ragtag crew limped over to the door. Puffy stood at its base, looking up at it. The door in the rock was tall and inconspicuous, just marked with a crudely carved sun. Puffy stared at it appraisingly for a few moments. “What do we do, exactly?” Tommy called from his place by Skeppy. “Knock,” Techno responded sarcastically. “Okay,” Skeppy muttered. He walked right up to the door, and knocked. It opened. 

Tommy sent Techno a victorious smirk, Techno rolling his eyes in response. Puffy entered first, shivering a bit. There was a large contrast between the hot sand of the beach and the cold stone in the cave. She immediately regretted leaving her coat outside. Too late now. The cave walls were dark, but dry, until they weren’t. Water began to slick down the walls, and pool on the floor. The further they continued, the more water there was in the tunnel. “Ew,” Skeppy announced. “Yeah, you could say that,” Wilbur responded. Puffy turned around, miming a throat cut with her hand. “Shut.” 

As they continued down the winding tunnel, Puffy wondered about the princess again. Really, why was she trapped? Why did she get taken? Why was she there? And, mainly, why did Eret send Puffy? If he already had Wilbur, why Puffy? What did she do to be a better choice than his very obviously loyal soldiers? Odd. And, kinda sketchy if you really thought about it. Before she could start a war against her own king in her mind, the crew reached a hollow area. It was huge. A small crack in the cave ceiling let sunlight in. There was a pool of water in the center, deep and blue. 

Puffy stood with her jaw dropped. Tommy was not so stunned. He walked right up to the pool. Puffy’s mind whirled. What? How did this form? Also, should she be responsible and tell Tommy to step away? That water might be dangerous, and hurt him. However, he had already touched it. And, of course, something bad happened. A pillar rose from the water, revealing a...creature. It had the body of a dark, fluffy feline, but the head of a woman with long purple hair. Of course. It had to be a sphinx. 

The sphinx fixed her glare at the travellers. “Ok, you know the drift. Answer the riddle or you die. Uh...what walks on four feet in the morning, two feet at noon, and three in the evening?” Techno gaped at her. “That’s-that’s just the basic riddle! A human!” The sphinx rolled her eyes. “Did I ask? Anyway, be on your way.” Puffy’s eyes widened. “Wait!” The sphinx shifted its gaze to her, looking mildly interested. “Would you...like to come with us? I know that maybe you like it here, but maybe you’d also like being on a journey?” The sphinx smiled. “Actually, I’d love that. I can fix your ship, too.” Puffy grinned. “That’s amazing! Um-what’s your name, again?” The sphinx leapt down in front of them. “I go by Minx.” Minx turned and called into the cavern. “Tubbo! You can come out!” 

The Captain tried to see behind, to see whoever she was calling to. A boy dropped onto the platform. He had dark hair, and pale skin from lack of sunlight. In his hair were two slightly curled horns. “He’s coming with us,” Minx announced. No one objected. 

—————

The group ventured back to the day, Puffy’s thoughts running wild. She just invited two monsters on their ship! Plus, Minx knew that their boat was broken. She’s gotta be magic. What kind of monster is the kid? He looks kinda like a goat? Huh. What a day. You start off trying to rescue a princess, and end up meeting monsters. 

The stone door lay, still open, in front of them all. They walked into the lush forest, the trees still green. Tubbo looked around in amazement. There were brightly colored birds, ferns, and small flowers. So many things to take in, for a kid who hasn’t seen it in-who knows how long. Puffy smiled slightly at him. When they reached the sand’s edge, the whole crew of The Turkey was still there, and many of them were floored to see their Captain coming out of the wood with a monster. Bad looked completely unfazed. Sapnap hid behind Karl. Many of the crewmates nodded to Minx, then continued attending to the others who were injured. 

“Minx, you said you could fix my-our boat.” Puffy stammered. “Yes,” Minx grinned wolfishly, “I can.” She opened her eyes, opened them wide. The ship seemed to crack apart, rise in the air, and land on the sea perfectly intact. Skeppy whistled. “Nice.” Minx turned. “Your ship awaits, m’lady,” Puffy snorted. “Captain is fine.”


	5. Wooo woo yeah yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More boat

The Turkey floated in the water, leaving islands, shipwrecks, and monster dens behind them. The wind billowed in the sails, moonlight sending shadows all over the deck. The bluish light reflected on the water, making it shimmer. Puffy was bathed in the light, the tones of her coat muted. Minx’s eyes glinted in the light, as she curled on the bow. 

Puffy glanced over where she was, next to Tubbo and Tommy lying next to each other. The two had been inseparable since the caves, Tommy pleading for Puffy to convince his father to adopt Tubbo so they could be “real brothers” as he put it. She chuckled to herself. 

Bad sat near Skeppy, Skeppy’s head on his shoulder. Sapnap was wrapped around Karl, both sleeping. Puffy yawned herself. Being a captain was incredible, but it got really tiring really quick. “Wow,” Techno commented and Puffy jumped, clutching her heart. “Jesus! I thought you were asleep too!” He laughed at her. She glared at him playfully. “What do you want?”  
“Y’know anythin’ about the princess?” He questioned, crossing his arms and leaning against the rail. Puffy bit her lip. “I...not really, no.” He cocked his head, inclining her to continue. “Eret just told me ‘hey, rescue my daughter and you get money’ and I know her name but that’s about it.” Techno quirked an eybrow. “Seems a bit sketchy, but ok.” 

Puffy sighed. “It does feel like that. I trust him, though. I don’t think he’d send me on a suicide mission without warning me.” Techno pushed himself off the rail. “Classic mistake, trusting government. I say we just...burn it all.” Puffy smirked. “You would say that.” He shrugged. “What else can I say?” She rolled her eyes. “Y’know, Techno, anarchy isn’t exactly viewed as acceptable behaviour in a monarchy, just saying.”

“Psh. Of course it is. What’re they gonna do? Kill me?” Puffy wheezed. “Yes, actually!” Techno fought down a grin. “Nah, I’ll just stab them.” He whipped out his sword, miming stabs. Puffy held her stomach, groaning. “Ugh...you got me...guess we won’t execute you anymore.” Techno scoffed. “Thank god.” 

——-

The moon reflected against the ripples in the water. Antfrost called from the crow’s nest. “Can you wake Soot up? There’s...uh...well, I’ve not seen that island before, so, maybe, this could be hers.” Puffy perked up. “That’s great! Techno, go wake him.” Techno moaned. “Whyyyyy.” Puffy looked at him. “Please.” Techno trudged off to wake Wilbur up. Puffy looked forward. She could barely make out a dark shape from behind the fog they were coming up to. Wilbur’s voice echoed across the deck. “What?” 

He stood next to Puffy, grabbing her telescope. “That-what?!” He put it away, looked utterly confused. “That’s it, I just...how did we get here so fast?!” Minx grinned. “Huh, I wonder.” Wilbur squinted. “The fog. That’s-that’s not supposed to be that thick. I…” His face went pale. “Oh no.” A distant roar sounded from the island. Wilbur sprinted to the bow. “Woah, woah! Soot, what’s going on?” She inquired, shook. “I’m gonna need you to not rush into anything, please. Just don’t like…” He ran over to the side of the ship, looking out worriedly. 

Puffy tilted her head, concern playing over her face. “Soot?” Wilbur turned nervously, hand bouncing over his hair and sweeping back to his pocket. “There might be something surprising on the island we’re going to and I need you to be careful,” Wilbur mutters. “Stop being cryptic, nerd. What do we need to watch out for?” Techno demanded. Wilbur’s eyes darted like a cornered animal. “I…” Technoblade raised an eyebrow. Puffy looked at him carefully. Before Wilbur answered, Antfrost shouted from his post. 

“Captain! We’re about to go into the fog.” Puffy nodded. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. “I want all hands on deck!” Sapnap and Karl startled awake. Skeppy and Bad blinked blearily. “We’re almost at the island!” Techno shot Wilbur a look. As The Turkey made its way through the grey sea, the moonlight dimmed. Fog swirled around the ship, and Puffy held up a lantern at the bow. The light barely penetrated the air, patterns forming as the ship slid through the thick soupy air. She shivered slightly. 

———-

They anchored the ship. Puffy, Wilbur, and Techno went off on their dinghy. The Captain continued to clutch the lantern in her hand, steering the ship. Wilbur quietly murmured directions to her, and soon their boat brushed against a rock. They pulled the boat up to the shore, and crept onto the island, keeping quiet. The same roar they heard on the ship echoed again, but much louder. Wilbur glanced at them in a warning, pressing a finger over his lips. The other two nodded grimly. As they went deeper to the island, tall rocks began to crop up, pointing to the skies. Some seemed to have been pushed by a large force, cracked on the ground. 

Puffy shuddered. She hoped they wouldn’t encounter the force that knocked those over. Wilbur led them carefully through the path of standing and fallen rocks, slowly, as not to trip. They made their way over many fallen trees as well, tall and splintered. Puffy touched a claw mark in one of them. It was huge, carving crevasses in the trunk. Wilbur looked at it bleakly. He motioned her to keep moving. After passing through scores of trees and stones, they came upon a clearing. 

It was a massive area bare of trees or rocks. In the center, hundreds of the other metres away from the group, there was a winding stone tower. It was cracked, like the rocks, and crumbling. “There it is,” Soot whispered. As they made their way carefully through the clearing, a large shadow covered them. Puffy gulped and looked up. A towering, grey creature loomed in front of them. It had large, sharp-looking claws from its hands, and bright, glowing eyes. Puffy glanced at the gashes in the trees, then back at the claws. Huh. The monster let out a screech. It swung down towards them, swiping her into the air. She crashed to the ground, groaning. Techno pulled put his sword, holding it defensively. Wilbur tried to push his blade down, but it was too late. 

The monster roared at them, going in with its claws. “Hey!” Puffy yelled, in a brief blast of courage, causing the creature to turn towards her. She unsheathed her weapon as well, both hands settling tightly around the hilt. “Wait! Captain! Don’t!” Wilbur screamed. She looked at him in surprise. “Soot? What are you doing? We need to get past this monster to get to the princess’ tower!” Wilbur looked desperate. “I-you don’t understand-“ Puffy looked at him, upset. “Enlighten me, then.” Wilbur bit his lip, and took a deep breath. “That-that ‘monster’...that’s the princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol rip


	6. Boat and some other stuff happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boat. also, girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do this for the people who comment bc they motivate me thank you

Puffy looked at him, absolute shock written over her features. “WHAT?!” Wilbur flinched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think Eret wanted me to tell you, and-“ Techno interrupted him. “Shut up, magic man, we’ve still got a monster here.” Wilbur seemed to remember, cutting off his stuttering and raising his hands. Blue light pulstated out of them, causing the monster to scream as it was engulfed. 

Clouds covered the creature, dispersing to reveal a girl, laying prone against the earthy ground. Puffy ran over, checking for a heartbeat. She sighed in relief. The girl was still breathing, and her heart was beating, albeit a bit fast. Wilbur stood behind Puffy awkwardly, wincing. 

“Captain, I’m sorry,” Wilbur stuttered. Puffy smiled grimly. “It’s understandable. I may punch the king when we get back, though.” She rose to her feet, sweeping the girl into her arms. “I can…” Wilbur gestured with his hands. Puffy eyed him. “Soot, you’ve...you’re gonna collapse. I’ve got her.” Techno patted him on the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puffy’s feet crunched through the undergrowth. The girl lying in her arms murmured and turned, her light blonde hair falling away from her face. A small scar curved up her cheek, stopping a few inches below her eye. Puffy frowned. 

They emerged out of the trees, the gray mist coming into view. Techno stopped at one of the upright boulders, tracing a hand over it. The deep grooves crumbled at the edges, and he stepped back quickly as one of the rocks fell into small chunks. Puffy glanced at the cuts, eyes drifting back to Niki’s hand. It was just…so hard to believe that such a small girl could cause so much damage. 

Puffy violently shook her head. She was cursed, this monster wasn’t her. The black rocks soon lay behind the party, as they reached the sand. Puffy’s boots sank with every step, and she was careful to not jostle the princess too much. The greyish ocean lapped slowly on the shore. 

Their dinghy lay against a rock at the line of the sea, Techno pulling it fully into the water. He waded through the seaweed, clambering into the vessel. Wilbur followed, legs dripping into the hull. Puffy gently sat the princess down in the boat, taking off her red coat and putting it over the girl’s shoulders. She stepped into the ship as well, and they headed back to The Turkey. 

The sails of Puffy’s ship were tied, as the boat bobbed lightly in the waves. Wilbur and Techno grabbed at the rope ladder, climbing onto the deck. “Bring her up, Captain,” Techno called. Puffy followed them up the ladder, bringing the princess up and leaning her carefully against the rail. She tied the dinghy back to the boat, and strode back to the girl. 

“I’ll take her to my cabin,” Puffy announced. She was a princess, after all. She deserved nicer than a hammock surrounded by cold wooden walls. Picking her up, Puffy descended the steps to belowdecks. She heard Techno giving out orders to prepare the ship for departure, shaking her head, smiling slightly. He was the best first mate she could’ve asked for. 

She pushed her cabin door open, laying Niki in the sheets. She stared at the scar again, thinking. Were they the first to try and save the princess? How many had tried, and failed? Did they know the monster was the princess? How - “Captain!” Puffy leaped to attention. “I...yes?” She stuttered. Karl poked his head into the cabin. “We’re going to set off. We need you on deck.” Puffy nodded.

Boots tapped against the boards as Puffy made her way back up into the chilly air. Grabbing Bad by the shoulder, she pulled him aside. “Bad, I’ve got a favor to ask. Can you...keep an eye on her?” She nudged her head towards belowdecks. Bad tilted his head. 

“Am I the best person for this?” Puffy nodded quickly. “You know how to heal people. If she gets hurt, you’re probably the person who can help.” Bad smiled. “I’ll be sure to keep her safe.” She exhaled, patting his shoulder gratefully. 

The sea foamed around the hull of The Turkey, waves splashing against the sides. Puffy stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Sun warmed her hands, making the wood under them hot to the touch. Wind buffeted the sails, pushing the ship along.

Puffy groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. She couldn’t rid her mind of thoughts of the princess belowdecks. The girl still hadn’t woken up, sleeping away deep blue seas and ominous eyes on the horizon. Monsters still came near the boat, but something kept them at bay. Puffy supposed it was probably Minx, with her...intimidating aura. 

Speaking of the sphinx, she sat curled up at the bow. She kept a sharp eye on Tommy and Tubbo, who were dashing about the ship, playing with the wooden swords that Sapnap had carved for them. Puffy was glad she was here. She didn’t know how long Minx’s presence would deter the monsters, but she was glad even for a few hours’ peace. 

As the ship sailed cleanly across the sea, Puffy called Techno to the wheel. He winked, taking charge of the boat. Puffy moved quickly across the deck, creeping carefully down to her cabin. She pulled the door open, and Bad turned his head at the sound. “Captain!” He smiled. Puffy leaned over the bed. “How’s she doing?” Bads’ eyes lit up. “She’s moved a bit! I think she may be coming back to consciousness.” 

Puffy jerked up, hitting her head on a lamp. “Ow. Sorry, did you say…” He grinned. “Yes! Puffy, I think she’s going to be okay.” She sighed, relieved. “I don’t know how Eret’d feel if I brought back his daughter half-dead.” A sharp gasp shattered the calm atmosphere, followed by a muttered “Fuck!” 

Bad cautiously moved towards the doorway, Puffy following him. Wilbur turned around sheepishly. “Hi…” He smiled guiltily. “Soot? Why are you…” Puffy gestured around her. “Lurking around my door?” Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I am the princess’ mage, and I just want to make sure she’s...okay?” 

Puffy rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, Wilbur. She’s okay. Bad thinks she might wake up soon.” Wilbur’s shoulders untensed, and he nodded awkwardly. “Thank you, Captain. And...I’m sorry for, um, ‘lurking’.” Puffy smiled gently at him. “It’s alright.” She glanced at Bad. “Was the princess injured at all?” He frowned, thinking. “Not that I could see, but she’s probably hungry…” 

A soft groan interrupted them. Bad rushed back into the cabin. The princess was stirring. Puffy dragged Wilbur into the room, and his eyes widened as he saw Niki’s eyes open slowly. He fell to one knee, bowing his head. “My lady,” He murmured. Niki looked around, confused. “Where...where am I?” Puffy stared at the girl’s face. Bad elbowed her in the stomach. “Oh!” She flushed. “Um, my princess. I’m the captain of this ship you’re on. Welcome to the crew!” 

The princess leaned forward, kneeling on the bed. She pressed her hands to Puffy’s face, making the Captain go red. “Okay. Not a dream.” The girl murmured. “Yes, ah,” Bad moved Puffy away. “I’ll send the Captain back up. Let’s get you some food.” Puffy saluted uncomfortably, and walked swiftly back to the deck, face glowing pink. She walked straight to the wheel, Techno looking at her curiously. “The princess is awake,” She announced, voice cracking a bit in the middle. 

Techno raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Huh. Who would’ve thought-“ Puffy shoved her hands over his mouth. “Shut up!” She hissed. Techno roared with laughter. Puffy buried her face in her arms. “This will be fun.” He grinned mischievously.


End file.
